Make My Heart Shine
by alessandra2494
Summary: She makes his heart shine. Meet Tori Vega and Beck Oliver's life since they meet on Hollywood Arts. A story full of romance, hurt, comort and a bit of comedy. I suck at summaries but the story is better. Rated T/M
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone, I have been really upset since victorious/ Beck and Tori fanfictions has been decreasing. I thought of a new story and this is my creation hope you like it.

**Summary**

She is not making shine anything at all. It has been three years since his Tori's eyes are shut. They went to visit her as everyday but to his surprise Beck's kids wanted to hear their parents story. || So all is about that, Beck and his kids went to visit Tori at the hospital where she is in a comma as he started to tell his love story to his kids. All the story is a flashback about how Beck met Tori, their problems, their romance, their story. The story is written in flashback mode except at first and at the end.

The comma is because she had problems during pregnancy and at the time she was giving birth to her twins babies. In the present they are three years old.

Rated T/M, for bad words, dramma and sexual content

Hope you like it.

Review if you like my idea and uploading the first chapter later :)


	2. Once upon a time

**_Once Upon a Time_**

_The sun was rising in Los Angeles City for everyone but most of all for Beck Oliver who was running after two brunette kids. Both kids running on the halls holding hands. Since when they were born they keep each other safe, they protect and help each other just like a mom bird would take care of her birdies. _

_"__Hey kids, be careful you could crash with something or someone" said an old lady removing the surgical mask that was covering her mouth. She hugged the little kids._

_"__I'm sorry" said Beck hard breathing after he ran a mile trying to catch up with the kids. "How is she?" he asked hoping that the old lady could tell him good news _

_"__She is as beautiful as always honey" she smiles as she started to fix the medical cart_

_"__And she will always look like that" Beck sadly smile holding his kids as they look to their sad but good looking father_

_ "__I got to go to emergencies, seems they need this baby there" she tapped to the medical cart smiling. She starts to leave, pushing the cart beside her._

_"__See you later Mrs. Bradford" Beck waved good bye to the old lady, that old lady that has been with him for 3 whole years. She has seen him broke into tears more times than his family has seen him. She has seen his kids grew up, since they were a baby. _

_Beck Oliver looked the same, great built body but slim, his pretty hazel eyes. Everything has been the same; he hasn't changed much in those three years except that his hair is shorter than before and his clothing style is pretty much casual but formal and without his typical combat boots. But even though he hasn't changed at all, it seems that everybody has changed a lot, everybody except his Victoria Vega._

_He entered that room that has been his second home, he saw her. There she was sleeping as every day, she looked peaceful and quiet. He is still in love with her, he adore her even though she looks pale skin and skinner than ever, even though her eyes has been shut for three long years. He has been dreaming with that day, yeah a dream. If Beck Oliver could make a wish it would obviously be her, he wants her, he wants his Tori to open those big pretty light brown eyes that makes his heart shine. _

_"__Daddy you are so quiet today" the little girl with long light brown curly hair said as she looked to his father direction still holding hands with his same age brother. _

_Beck missed Tori a lot, but still he has his Tori with him. Those two kids are the creation of Tori's and Beck's love. They look just like her, Angelic and Brent Oliver Vega. They got his eye color, those long eyelashes of Tori, her smile, her cheekbones and her little but cute nose. _

_"__She looks beautiful" Beck whispered grabbing Tori's hand kissing the back of it. He rubbed her cheek, those cheekbones that make him crazy. He has been seeing those cheekbones pale for three years. God he really misses her, he needed her and the kids needed her. She is the light of everyone._

_"__Daddy, can you tell us a story" Brent said sitting on the brown leather couch. Indeed, that hospital room has been their second home for many years. _

_Beck frowned as he started to think for a good story to tell his kids, "Of course buddy, is the three pigs good for you?" he asked _

_"__No daddy, we want your story" said Angie locking eye contact with his father, both kids where looking at him as they were being serious. "We want to know how you met mommy, how she is" Beck crossed his arms smiling from ear to ear._

_"__And we want details" said the little boy pointing his finger in the air, like he was scolding his father making Beck chuckled._

_"__Okay guys, I will" he said uncrossing his arms. He walked to the couch sitting next to his kids "is a long story and sort of difficult in some moments, but you'll love it" _

_The kids settle on the couch in order to be comfortable, it seems they would be all day listening to their dad in their mommies room. _

_"__It all started back when we were in high school" beck smiled at the memory came to his mind "Hollywood Arts to be more precise" he chuckled._

Flashback*

General POV

Tori woke up a bit late as usual, her laziness don't make her move an inch. She stepped out of bed and zombie walked to her bathroom. She got her clothes off as she turned the hot water on. She felt her body relax feeling the warm water on her. When she finished she started to get ready for her first school day. She would see her best friends again after a lot of years. Tori and her family moved to Arizona for several years but now they returned to their lovely California. Now she has grown up a lot, she looks taller, model body, long tan legs, slim and fit. Her hair, natural, long curly hair. To be honest she looks the same, but she is not that little girl anymore. She was happy to see her past friends again, to see Cat and Jade.

She went downstairs gathering her car keys, Trina on the other side has change a lot too, and she is not stubborn as she was. Maybe the fact that she is in college make her change a bit. Trina stayed at Arizona since she is living in the University home house. The University of Arizona, poor people, she thought.

As she was driving she hummed a song in her car tapping her fingers on her lap. She missed California weather, Arizona is hot and warm. She missed everything at California, the beach, the love for tanning but most of all her friends. She parked her car on the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

All eyes on her, watching how cute and hot Tori Vega is now. She walked nervous; she is not a shy girl but she indeed hates all eyes on her.

"Tori!" a small redhead girl ran to hugged Tori. Cat Valentine silly, but cute girl.

"Oh my god Cat you look amazing" Her friend hasn't change at all; she is still small the only difference is that she is red hair now. "I love that color on you, looks great" Tori hugged her friend

"Am I missing some love affection or something like that, because this scene is disgusting me" a goth porcelain skin girl says as she smiled to the brunette. "Hey Vega, did you miss me" Jade winks smirking

"Wow Jade you look hot" both girls hugged each other. The three of them really missed those times where there were always together

As Tori hugged Jade she saw a young boy sitting on the ground leaning on a transparent locker, he was writing something on a white sheet notebook.

"Who's he?" she asked to her old friends frowning.

"New mystery guy" Jade said looking at the boy, "not really new, but since he arrived here I haven't seen him talking to someone" she added

"Yeah, he is always writing on that notebook or drawing" Cat said bubbly, playing with a bang of her hair

Tori couldn't resist, she wanted to go and socialize with him, and he seems interesting. She really felt the need to go and say hi, but that could be weird.

She shook her head of any stupid thought, "well that's awkward", she softly smiled. "So Jade, Andre Harris?" she asked teasing Jade.

"I know he is a love" she blushed as she remembers the love of his life, his boyfriend Andre Harris. "But don't bother me Vega" she meanly said making the brunette chuckled

"One time my brother thought he was on love" Cat said worried, "but it happened to be a tree so he realized he couldn't be on love with a tree" she started laughing, "it could be stupid" Tori and Jade frowned at the little and innocent redhead girl

"Cat, how is your brother doing, last time I remember he crashed with an old lady" Tori asked as the three girls started to walked to their first class

"He is fine, I'll sent him your regards" Cat said jumping to her classroom

The girls went to history. Tori met again with Andre and Robbie she missed them as well. It was weird seeing her best friends holding hands and kissing, but she was happy for both of them. As in Robbie, she was happy that he was not carrying anymore with Rex; it seems that Robbie and Cat are in something lovely too. She was happy to be in home again. After history she had literature alone while Cat, Jade, Robbie and Andre had Vocals.

Tori entered to her classroom and sat in the middle, she thought it was better because if you were in the front you would have to pay extra attention and in the back she will get distracted easily so she prefer sitting in the middle were she would pay attention but still won't have the need to answer to all the questions from her teacher.

It seemed she got early so she checked her slap page when suddenly a tall, tan and handsome but mystery boy came into the room and sat two desks behind Tori's but in the row next to hers. She tried no to pay a lot of attention to the boy but something in her mind was killing to know who he was, what is his name and a lot of questions that would be weird to ask him all of a sudden. She shook all the thoughts in her head as her teacher came into the room and sat on her desk.

"Good morning students today we have a new student" said the old lady in a rush, seems she was almost not in time for the class. "Victoria Justice?" asked the old lady trying to figure which girl was the one she is looking for

Tori raised her hand, "here ma'am" said tori out loud to the old creepy lady

"Okay honey, well you are welcome to Hollywood Arts, I'm Mrs. Gracie and of course I'm your literature and poetry II teacher" the old lady said adjusting her big round eye glasses. "If you need help to catch up in Literature and poetry I, you can ask to my best student, Beck Oliver" she smiled

Everyone turned around to see the guy, 'Oh no' she thought, of course it was him something in Tori's head and even heart tells her that Beck Oliver is the mystery boy. Tori turned around as the boy's head ascended since everyone was eyeing him. He looked a bit confused; he was not paying a lot of attention since he was writing something in his notebook.

Beck looked at Tori; he frowned at her while she just simply small smiled to him. He was pretty handsome with short but crazy hair, it looked great on him.

End of Flashback*

_"__Wait, what did you thought about mommy?" asked Angelic while Brent looked extremely confused_

_"__I thought" he placed the tiny girl on his lap, "that she is the most amazing and beautiful person in the whole world, and damn she was gorgeous and super ho… beautiful" he said blushing. "But don't interrupt me kids, there is a lot more" _

**Here is first chapter. I wanted to do it super long and get you to know my story and of course my writing, I know is not great but atleast is nice sorry for any bad grammar but English is not my first language. And as Beck said, 'There is a lot more'. Review if you like it and follow if you love it Let me know if I'm doing a good job**


	3. Not weird

Flashback*

School ended, Tori was cleaning her locker, taking books out and placing some into her locker. She took Literature and Poetry II since she has homework for tomorrow. Her first day of school was great, she felt good and she liked it so far.

"Hey Toro, see you tomorrow" Jade screamed holding hands with Andre. Tori couldn't help it and smile at them.

"See you tomorrow baby girl, and we are happy to have you here again" Andre said patting Tori's back.

"Yeah, I'm very happy to be here again guys, see you tomorrow" said Tori waving them and leaning on her locker. Suddenly as the couple went out he saw him, there he was sitting in the stairs still writing. Tori wanted to go; she had the perfect excuse to talk to him.

He was good looking of course, but that's not the main reason of why she wanted to get to know him. He seems lost to her; he seems like if he needs someone. And of course, Victoria Vega is the perfect girl, nice and good hearted that always felt the need to make everyone shine. She closed her locker and approach slowly and shyly to the boy. 'He seems busy, maybe next time' she thought, 'next time? Who am I kidding, this guy is always busy, now is the moment'

After too much debating with her mind, the boy closed his notebook and stood up. He gathered his stuff and his backpack. He knew Tori was going to talk to him.

He saw her, eyes locking "Bye" he said as he walk passed Tori. She was mouth open, she didn't realized what just happened and she couldn't believe that guy. She didn't care, she ignored the fact of what just happened and left the building. Tori walked to her car as she saw him walking home, that kid was weird. She entered her car and drive away. The only thing that came to her mind was 'how in the world would I do that stupid homework about literature and poetry' she hit the steering wheel as she kept driving home.

Beck arrived home, no one was there. His father might be working and her mom is who knows where. He walked to the kitchen only to find a lonely and food less kitchen. It has been years since he hasn't seen normal food on the stove, or the refrigerator full. The kitchen is just full of expired food, insects, rats and tons and tons of dirty dishes on the sink. The whole house is a mess since the accident.

Beck was a normal kid, raised by an adorable family. Mom, dad his older brother Brent and his younger sister Angelic. He had a normal life along with his normal family. On summer vacations eleven years ago, Beck was only a kid just as Brent was too. Beck having 7 back then and Brent having 10, they were playing in the backseat of the car while dad was driving and mom was keeping care of baby Angelic who was 6 months old.

Beck and Brent started arguing about a stupid game, they were little kids, that is what little kids and most of all brothers do full time. As they kept arguing and fighting mom was dealing with the fact to care about her baby and make both kids stop shouting in the backseat. Beck only remembers that, he only remembers to be arguing with Brent while Angelic was crying, his mom was frustrated and his dad tried to keep calm. It all happened too fast. The last thing he heard before crashing was the sound of the tires side slipping, after that all went black.

Angelic and Brent died, Beck's mom lost a leg and his dad went into a terrible comma for months. But the saddest thing of all is that he just didn't lost both siblings he also lost his whole family. Beck being accused about what happened will never forget the fact that his life does not shine since that stupid car accident.

Beck heard the noise of crutches cracking on the floor, he didn't want to see her and he could not see her anymore so he ran outside to the backyard where his RV was parked.

He opened his mini refrigerator which was fuller than his parents' one, he grabbed a lemonade bottle, ham, cheese, mayonnaise and everything that he loves in a sandwich. After he prepared his snack he turned on the TV and started his homework. He thought of her, her hair, her scent. 'No, no, no Beck, what's wrong with you? You are a fuck up boy, you are a murderer and she can't fall in love with someone like that'.

After he finished his homework he noticed it was pretty dark by that time, he took a shower and lay on his bed. The worst part of his life besides being alone is the fact that he has to hear his mother cry out loud for hours in the night. Just imagine how he feels about being in the backyard, in a metal trailer and still can be able to hear from the distance her cries.

And that happens to be Beck's Oliver life, every day is the same. He gets up, showers, eat cereal or scramble eggs for breakfast of course made by him in his RV, walks to school since he only drives in special occasions, be lonely and ignored at school, write lots of poems and draws sketches. Go back home, eats, avoids his parents, be lonely at his RV, do homework and tries to sleep with the peaceful background noise of the cries of his depressed mother.

He is not weird, he is just empty

**Here is chapter two, I'm updating fast because I want to make popular the story. Please let me know if you are liking it so far or not. Review if you like it and follow if you love it! :) **


	4. I m not a lovely person

The next morning Beck arrived earlier than ever to school sometimes he likes to be alone, by himself but somewhere else than his RV. He took his drawing sketch from his backpack and started to draw. He took color pencils, brown, green, black, etc.

People started arriving but he ignored that fact, he kept drawing and erasing. Beck loves to write poems and draw, but it seems that this time he was deep in his draw.

As soon as she entered the building Beck noticed but he kept drawing, he hates to make someone feel like if he is paying too attention. He kept doing his stuff even though people passed, some of them ignore him, others bother him, three kids even push him just to upset him, but he didn't care.

Tori was in her locker taking some books that she will need for some classes, she was tired because she did her Literature and Poetry II homework yesterday, that stupid homework took all day.

"Tori oh my god you are still here" Cat said hugging Tori. Cat, always bubbly and sometimes distracted but Tori love her friend.

Tori chuckled, "what are you talking about Cat?" she asked concerned about her friend excitement.

"I thought that I dreamed that you returned to Hollywood Arts" Cat said worried, her face pouting and her eyes and head felt, "but it was not a dream you are here" she suddenly started laughing. 'Cat is full with a lot of emotions' Tori thought at the sudden change of emotions from her best friend.

"Hey" Jade greeted her friends. Cat was bubbly as always, Tori was tired but still her normal sense and Jade, she was grumpy as always.

"Hey Jade isn't amazing that Tori is not a dream?" Cat asked shaking Jade's arm

"Don't touch me" Jade push Cat aside as she took a pair of scissors from her bag

"Wow Jade, someone seems angry about something" Tori crossed her arms waiting for an answer from Jade. They are friends; she was trying to help Jade.

Andre came and hugged Jade from behind, "hey pretty girl, I bought your favorite cup of coffee" Andre handed her the coffee and kissed her cheek "well I'm going to the classroom to get a nice place to sit next to my beautiful girls. Andre left for class.

Jade stay standing holding the cup of coffee, she looked angrier as ever. Jade threw the coffee on the trash making Cat and Tori gasped.

"Jade what is wrong with you?" Tori asked scared

Jade started pacing from back and forth "Andre hasn't invited me to the homecoming dance and karaoke night" she stabbed a locker with her scissors.

"Jade there is no need to ask you, you are a couple of course you will go together" said Tori closing her locker calmly.

"Yeah, you are overreacting" Jade looked angry at Cat "what did you say?" asked Jade pointing her making Cat gasped scared

"Wait, what is the homecoming dance and karaoke night?" Tori asked

"It is a party Vega" Jade replied calmer.

"Oh that sounds nice" said Tori happy, she loves party of course she is not a wild partier but she likes to hang out, dance and of course sing. "Well at least you seem calmer, let's get going to class" tori gathered her bag from the floor and the three girls started walking to class

"I want coffee" Jade said upset, Cat tried to pat her back but Jade moved, she is a stubborn grumpy girl. But that's the way you got to love her.

The girls arrived to the class were Robbie and Andre were sitting. Jade sat next to Andre and of course Cat next to Robbie while tori sat next to no one. She tried to look for Beck but she couldn't find him.

"Hello studentos" said Sikowitz entering barefoot from the window "Toro Vega, you are welcome back" tori nodded smiling.

Suddenly the door opened to reveal a tall, tan hazel eyes boy "sorry to be late" he mumbled.

"No problem Elvis you can come in" Sikowitz said sipping milk from his coconut. The room was full and the only sit empty was the one next to Tori, Beck sighed and sat next to her. He felt weird; he is always at the back and without people. He could smell her vanilla strawberry scent.

"Okay students, theatre is important such as theatrical instruments, people need those to act on stage, is not that easy in front of everybody. There will always be someone or something on the public that can distract you. We will do a lesson with the person next to you. Everybody" Sikowitz clapped his hands making everybody jump from their sits, "You are mirrors, you are going to do everything your partner is doing, START" he shouted to everyone.

Jade was with Andre, Cat was with Robbie and they were doing the perfect mirror scene. Tori turned to see Beck; he stood from his place and stretched his hands in front of Tori. She placed her hands in his, both kids stayed quiet. Tori smiled but Beck stayed emotionless.

"When someone smiled in the mirror, your reflection is smiling too" she said softly and gentle as possible

"I don't have mirrors" he said directly. He was a mystery, no expressions where seen in his face or in his body language. "Mirrors are for happy people that can smile and see there reflection smiling as well, I don't have reflection"

"Even if you are sad, smiling keeps you alive" she looked at his eyes, pretty big hazel eyes. She felt sort of a connection she was a bit shocked but still she felt great.

"Seems that I'm dead" he said looking directly to her. Tori felt the need to help him, hug him, maybe that works but instead she locked eyes with his.

Beck stared at her, he was analyzing her face. He rubbed her cheek and she did the same as well. They stood there looking at each other.

"What a great example of the lesson Elvis and Madonna" Sikowitz shouted making the kids jump and turned around, "that was the main point, to feel each other, to connect with the partner theater is for that, to connect your character with the public" he clapped and everyone stood on their places, "Okay class you can go" Sikowitz said as he grab his coconut and took a sip from it. He gathered his things and went out of the room by the window.

Tori gathered her things, when she turned he was no longer there.

"Well that was an interesting mirror" Jade wink at Tori and she frowned

"We were acting Jade" she went away trying to avoid any questions or teasing from Jade. Jade in the other side crossed her arms and smirk

Jade, Cat, Andre and Robbie went to their next class while Tori walked to Literature; she was upset 'stupid class'. She sat on the same sit as yesterday; there he was at the same sit as yesterday. She felt nervous around him.

"Good morning class, did you do your homework?" the old lady asked to the sleepy students, seems the Literature and Poetry II is not the favorite class for most of her classmates. After a few minutes the teacher got tired of waiting for a volunteer. 'I hope she does not want my homework' she thought. Tori's is a great student but writing poems is not her thing.

"Mr. Oliver, delight us with your poem" said the teacher happy. Tori turned around, there he was a tall mystery boy, he stood up and read out loud his poem.

_'__How could I be so lost,  
In a place I know so well?  
How could I be so broken,  
In a family so together? _He sighed_  
How could I be so lonely,  
Surrounded by so many?  
How could I be so unhappy,  
Surrounded by so much beauty? _

He looked at Tori,deep in her eyes, beauty. How can he be so unhappy with such a beauty classmate by his side? She is the only person that has been around him in a certain way, but it is Beck Oliver, he didn't care._  
How could I be me,  
When even I remain a mystery?'_

He finished reading his poem, Tori turned around to see her classmates and everyone was doing other stuff. Tori felt sad about his poem, now she is positive, he needs someone or something to make his life shine.

The class ended and everyone get out quickly. Tori ran after Beck but he seems in such a rush.

"Hey" she placed her hand in his shoulder making Beck turned around. "That was a good poem" she smiled softly and shyly.

"If you are making fun of me I don't need someone else to do it, seems that all the school loves to make others life be pathetic" he snapped at her angry

Tori shook her head, "no I really like your poem, and I'm sorry but there will always be mean people, but you and everyone has to deal with cruel things" she replied with a warm smile

"Thanks" he turned around to keep walking

"Are you going to the homecoming, dance and karaoke night" she smiled happily, her eyes shine, her cheekbones high.

"I don't dance nor sing" he replied dry

"But you should come, and have a little bit of fun" she hold his hand. He was shocked, he felt electricity but he instantly removed his hand from her trying not to be mean, "you can meet my friends, they are lovely people" he chuckled licking his lips. He leaned down and whispers…

"I'm not a lovely person" he turned around and left, leaving a sad and frustrated Tori standing in the middle of the parking lot of Hollywood Arts.

Tori walked to her car upset, she only wants to help the kid but he seems annoyed by her. She turned the car on and drives away.

'I'm not going to think more about him, if he does not want my help' she thought as the red light change to green

"I won't try to help him anymore" she made a turned and arrived to her house.

Since Trina left to University her parents are never home but today her parents' car was in the driveway.

"Hey sweetie" her dad said as he was putting the cutlery on the table, "how was your day today?" he asked curious

She placed her bag on the couch and started to help her father placing the dishes on the table for dinner, "fine dad, how was your job trip?"

"It was fine" he mimicked his adorable daughter; she smiled sadly, "Are you ok? It seems that you are upset"

"No it's nothing, I'm tired" she yawned as she rubbed her eyes

"Hi baby" her mom said kissing her daughter head, "dinner is ready Tori"

Both her parents sat on the table serving food to their dishes, Tori smiled. How couldn't she be happier, indeed maybe her parents are always on job trips and of course avoiding Trina; but they are always showing Tori motivation and support.

After dinner she watched some series with her dad, did her homework, checked the slap and go for a run with her mom. Her life is not easy, there is no easy or perfect life, but she was fine with what she got. Maybe that's the main reason why she loves to help others, she felt happy with herself.

The week went fast, she went to school, talked with her friends, eat at the asphalt café, meet new people but still she was thinking of him. Every time she laughed with her friends, there he was lonely in a spot, drawing on a sketch book. She always tried to peek, but she does not want to annoy him.

Friday after school, Jade, Cat, Robbie, Andre and of course Tori were talking at the parking lot about tonight party

"What are you girls going to wear, I'll wear a baby pink dress" Cat said hugging a pile of books for weekend homework.

"Of course you are wearing pink Cat" said Jade giggling whom was happier because Andre finally asked her to the homecoming. She was angry with the girls or with everyone the whole week, but when Andre was near she just kept quiet.

Flashback of yesterday*

_On Thursday the kids were at the Asphalt Café eating their lunches when Andre arrived with both his and Jade's food. _

_"__Oh god I'm so excited about the homecoming" Cat as bubbly as always was exciting about something more in her life besides bibble and pink gum._

_"__I don't care about the stupid homecoming Cat so shut up for once" Jade snapped at her making Cat cry and everyone gulped_

_"__Baby, was your problem, aren't we going to the homecoming?" asked Andre worried about the sudden act of his girlfriend_

_"__How in the world would I want to go to a stupid homecoming party" she yelled throwing her plate to the side._

_"__Okay Jade you got to calm down" Robbie said rubbing Cat's back trying to calm her down_

_Jade didn't say anything to Robbie she just threw a piece of tomato from her hamburger at his face. Robbie removed the slice of tomato from his eye glasses and placed it in a napkin. He took his glasses and cleaned tomato juice and mayonnaise while Cat chuckled about that._

_"__Okay jade what is wrong" Andre asked annoyed about his girlfriend grumpy actions_

_"__The problem is that you didn't invite me to the homecoming" she yelled at him angrier as ever._

_"__Come on baby, you know we were going together" Jade smiled at Andre and hugged him._

_"__Told you" said Tori annoyed about Jade's attitude during the week_

_"__Do you want lettuce or pickles on your face Vega?" Jade asked still hugging her boyfriend_

End of flashback*

"What is that supposed to mean?" Cat placed both her hands on her hips as she yelled at Jade

"Nothing at all, that your favorite color is pink" Jade replied annoyed by Cat's yelling

"Oh yeah I love pink" the bubbly redhead girl twirl lightly

"Guys, see you at the homecoming" said Tori looking for her car keys on her bag, "my parents are going to a job trip again and still I don't know what to wear for tonight" she finally found her keys at the bottom of her bag

"Chill Vega, your parents will be out of town, you can invite a boy and feel naughty" Jade smirked and moved her eyebrows scarily

"Not happening Jade" she answer, "and stop moving your eyebrows like that is scary" she shouted

"Oh yeah, I'm Tori Vega and I'm a sweet innocent girl" Jade mimicked Tori in her southern accent twirling her hair. Everyone started laughing but Tori just frowned and walked to her car.

'I don't talk like that' she thought as she started driving to her house.

**The story is finalling getting interesting so you better keep in touch, and please review and follow both are for free, just let me know if you are liking it. **


End file.
